Casings for electronic devices protect the electronic components and improve the durability of the devices. They may also be used to support input and output connectors and other interfaces such as displays. Recently, relatively inexpensive “single-board computers” (SBCs) have become available. To optimise their versatility and minimise cost, they tend to be sold without a casing, which then has to be obtained separately.